


Forgotten Coffee

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee, Family Drama, Fluff and Crack, Forgotten the coffee, M/M, Nordics, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, SuFin, everyone (some of them) act ridiculous, little of DenNor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Berwald..."</p>
<p>How was this possible?</p>
<p>"I can't believe you forgotten..."</p>
<p>He had no idea he had forgotten...</p>
<p>"Ti-Tino, I'm really-"</p>
<p>"Don't say it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Coffee

"Berwald..."

How was this possible?

"I can't believe you forgotten..."

He had no idea he had forgotten...

"Ti-Tino, I'm really-"

"Don't say it!"

Silence ensued between the household members, facing each other with angst and dismay. How was this possible? Berwald kept repeating this moment over and over in his mind like a broken video tape player, and he still couldn't figure out how he could have forgotten that one important thing. He blamed himself.

"How can you forget the coffee...?"

Out of nowhere, Mathias came about into the kitchen, a horrified face looming over his expression whilst carrying in his hand an empty cup of coffee.

Berwald splattered awkwardly, "I'm really-"

"You are dead to me." And Mathias dramatically dropped the cup. CRASH! "Ah shit! What am I doing? These things are expensive!" As Mathias got down to pick up his broken pieces of coffee cup, Lukas, who stood behind Mathias for a bit, moved aside and, in his outgoing clothes, goes out to buy coffee. And for Emil, he was just left confused sitting in his chair during his breakfast.

What the hell? Emil thought, bewildered, and took another bite of Oreo cereal.

XxXxXxX

When that fateful morning came, hell broke loose. When Berwald repeatedly apologized to Tino, he would not listen to his wasted words as Tino listened to his personal music while reading, in hopes to block out Berwald's voice with screeching screams of heavy metal. Lukas, who was essentially pissed about the morning, had to go out to buy a carton of coffee for everyone, but made it hard for Berwald to forget when they pass by and Lukas gave off devilish glares behind him. It was frustrating. But not as frustrating as Matthias just flat out ignoring him with droopy, dark circled eyes staring off into space.

He had coffee a couple of hours ago, but that didn't make him any happier. Matthias wanted the coffee in his morning, and there was a reason for it…it was because he had a probability being pleasant in the early hours if given coffee, which was ninety five percent, and the other five percent was with Lukas. But right now, his mind seemed full of thoughts about Berwald's betrayal to the group (for not bringing coffee) and breaking that nice cup he had all his life.

However the only patriot who wasn't upset with him was Emil, who thought the whole fiasco over the coffee was stupid and became Berwald's companion of silence whilst Berwald only stared blankly at his empty Swedish flagged mug across the table.

Emil finally spoke after the long minutes that ran by and said with a voice of confidence, "Look, just try to make it up to them. I know what they did was...weird, but at least try to show you are sorry about what you did."

"How?"

"Well, how about starting with..." Even Emil had trouble finding a way to earn their forgiveness. "Um...try to talk to Tino, since he's the one on your mind. Lukas might take a while, and Mathias could have possibly forgotten the whole thing but it's worth getting their acceptance later."

"How can I earn my wife's forgiveness?" Berwald asked, hoping for a suggestion.

Emil sort of smiled, but replied gently, "Try to do good things for him. I know you do them every day, but try to make it something special. I'm not going to help you from here on out, because I'm going to be doing homework now and I don't need to hear Lukas moaning on the wall over your mistake." With that, Emil got up from his chair and strode off causally out the kitchen.

Leaving Berwald alone and to pity himself he wondered worryingly what he should do. Yes, he could follow Emil's words and try talking to Tino but what good could it do? He wouldn't listen to him, and he might not even hear him over the sound of screaming death metal-ers... Was that what people called them?

Berwald awkwardly looked over from the kitchen, the wall as his guard, and stared slightly at Tino who was slumped on the couch and listening to death metal. Seriously, they could be in an earthquake and Tino would simply think it was only the guitar rumbling around him. Once again, Berwald moved further away from the wall and attempted to walk over causally to Tino...but he reserved back to the kitchen and stared devastatingly at his defensive wall.

XxXxXxX

Unbeknownst to Berwald, Tino knew Berwald was at the kitchen staring at him intently. He had no idea why Berwald was acting strange now that everyone had gotten coffee, despite Tino feeling rather upset he forgotten. Then again, was it right to vent out his disappointment at Berwald? Maybe he was a little too rational at Berwald, so that could be a reason he was acting so scared getting near him. Tino rolled himself around and as his ears were getting screeched by the sound of screaming, he felt the guilt oozing in his stomach whilst thinking of a way to approach to Berwald to apologize.

But before he could think of an idea, he drift to a small slumber. His eyes simply fell to darkness and as the music blazed noisily he had no realized Berwald had the courage at last to tiptoe near the couch and glare below him whilst he slept peacefully.

XxXxXxX

Even though Berwald knew he was in trouble with Lukas and Matthias, he hoped deep down to earn forgiveness with Tino. Sure, let them be angry at him, at least he could earn someone else's forgiveness. Berwald patiently stared at Tino whose eyes were closed, hush breaths slipped through parted pink lips. He looked so simple and gentle, but Berwald secretly knew he could always kick his butt if he wanted to. Berwald moved around the couch, bent down to sit on his bottom and looked at the sleeping Fin.

It had been only a few minutes. Berwald was patient, however. He just needed a good idea on how to formally apologize to Tino.

But before he could think about what to say, Tino's eyes began fluttering and opened up, looking rather lazy, and seeing Berwald looking at him with a surprised expression.

"Berwald...what are you doing?"

He almost wanted to speak but he felt bleak to say anything.

Tino lifted his head, eyes lowered tiredly, "Is it about the coffee thing?"

Berwald gave one nod and Tino pursed his lips to a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess I overreacted a bit..." he admitted calmly. "So can you forgive me? I know I can get overactive-"

"No, it's my fault for not getting the coffee-"

"That doesn't matter anymore."

"But I felt like I screwed up badly…"

"Yeah, well, I kinda feel bad for you about Lukas and Matthias. Not your fault, but they don't like taking the blame for anything."

"Will they forgive me?"

"Trust me, dear, they'll have to eventually. No one can stay mad at anyone for a long time."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Mmm, it might take a while like I said with them-"

"No, I mean, do you forgive me?"

Tino's eyes finally shot up from his daze and focused on Berwald.

"I forgive you," he said, "and I'm sorry for getting upset with you back there. I get cranky without coffee in the morning. Hey…" he reached his hand to Berwald's hand, which he took hold of, and gave a squeeze. "Can you make me some coffee?"

"Sure," Berwald replied, smiling a little.

Once Berwald got up he had to let go of Tino's hand, despite feeling that force was too terrible to bear with, but released it. He started going over to the kitchen when out of nowhere, when the peace was setting in at last, he heard a bizarre cry from to men and suddenly felt two great forces pushing him out the kitchen! Berwald never realized Lukas and Matthias had built a door...when in the hell had they had time for that?

"WE FORBID YOU TO COME IN!"

That was Lukas' voice booming with every intention of rage from the other side of the room.

It was followed by Matthias who said, "We declared privately that Berwald is not allowed in the kitchen ever again!"

Berwald regained himself as he stayed put on the floor, bewildered and miffled.

"Can't I come in for one-"

"NO!"

And, despite the door was closed before, they opened it and slammed it closed again as though to prove a point. With that, Berwald retreated back to the couch where Tino seemed relatively calm about what he had possibly heard.

"Tino, they won't let me in…"

"Don't worry," he said composedly. "I heard it. I'll have a word with them later, so why don't you go and help Emil with homework?" He looked up, still smiling and acting unusually bright.

Nonetheless, Berwald walked away and when he glanced over his shoulder for a moment he noticed Tino getting up to leave. When he got upstairs he did what he was told and went into Emil's room; Emil was on his chair doing homework like he said but once he saw Berwald come in and opened his mouth to ask, Emil and Berwald heard a loud crash, vibrating the floor under them as shouts of random languages were heard below. The two confused housemates stared awkwardly down at the floor, and then to each other.

Emil just said in frustration, "Seriously, what the hell do they think they're doing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disappearing so long! I'll be busy for a while with exams (high school stuff) and stuff, but education is important for the one who desires learning. So wish me luck if you can, and please be patient and enjoy this story! :)


End file.
